Generally, a tube container comprises a tube body containing contents, a tube neck comprising an outlet part that is coupled to an upper portion of the tube body, as supporting the tube body and allowing the contents contained in the tube body to be discharged into, and an overcap that is coupled detachably to the tube neck and opens and closes the outlet part.
The tube containers as above, wherein contents are discharged through the outlet part when the tube container is pressurized, as shown in FIG. 1 of patent registration no. 10-1057333, has an applicator, which is coupled to a tube upper structure (120), like a brush (140) which sucks contents and discharges to the outside to allow contents to be applied easily over the skin.
Recently, as interest in skincare increases, it is hard to obtain satisfying absorbance and skincare effect only by absorbing the contents, so that there have been tried a variety of methods that can apply heat or cold onto a face in order to facilitate metabolism of the facial skin and improve its elasticity; however, the said registered patent has a structure wherein contents are sucked from the contain body and discharged through the brush (140), and thus it is hard for heat or coldness to be delivered onto the facial skin.
Meanwhile, to satisfy customers' need such as the described above, hot and cold maskpack devices for serving as hot or cold maskpack are manufactured and released commercially. However, since the structure of these products is complicated and thereby manufacturing cost is high, they are not widely utilized.
Accordingly, a simple structured cosmetic container is needed that can deliver heat or cold onto the skin when the contents is applied.
Meanwhile, the applicator that can deliver heat or cold onto the skin when applying the contents are usually made of metal, while a support body that supports the applicator is usually made of thermoplastic resin; however, there is a big gap in the deformation rate against temperature change between metal and thermoplastic resin, and the coupling structure of two parts becomes loose or separated, leading to a problem that contents may be licked through an opening.